


Just Another Day on the Job

by teand



Series: It's No Way to Make a Living [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...who had <i>turn into animal totem</i> in the <i>next time we get hit by magic</i> pool?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day on the Job

"Okay..." Tony flipped up his visor as he landed. "...who had _turn into animal totem_ in the _next time we get hit by magic_ pool?"

Peering up into a cloudless sky, Steve shielded his eyes with his hand. "Clint."

"Pot's at $720; you think he took the hit on purpose?"

"Not after the last time when you were a three year old for a week," Natasha muttered, Clint's uniform in one hand, weapons in the other.

"Hey, at least _I_ was happy with McNuggets."

"There's that," Coulson sighed, stepping back as Clint screeched and pigeon guts splashed against the pavement.


End file.
